Hybrid drives have been used for a considerably long time in different types of motor vehicles. Those vehicles are known to be equipped with one combustion engine and at least one electric motor which separately or jointly, as desired, drive the wheels of at least one vehicle axle.
DE 29 29 497 A1 has thus disclosed a motor vehicle having one combustion engine and one electric motor in which optionally the combustion engine drives the vehicle front axle and the electric motor drives the vehicle rear axle. For the purpose, the electric motor is for the purpose designed as selectively engageable auxiliary drive which, in special situations such as on deep ground, snow or ice, additionally, is engaged to convert the vehicle from a two-wheel drive to a four-wheel drive.
DE 43 06 381 C2 discloses a hybrid drive for a motor vehicle having one combustion engine and one electric motor where the two prime movers, likewise, act separately on one respective vehicle axle. The combustion engine is here operated at limited rotational speed up to a presettable vehicle speed, the maximum torque and the optimal exhaust gas value being used as criteria for the selection of this reducing rotational speed and performance of the thermal drive.
In these transmission systems, the previously known hybrid functions are steered by a central digital unit. Typical hybrid functions are, for example, the electric starting off, a short-term added acceleration (“boosten”) or the recuperation of braking energy by using an electric motor as generator. When added driving mechanism functions are to be implemented in those systems, an additional digital unit is needed. It is known that the driving mechanism of a vehicle can be influenced by, for example, an added steering angle or by applying a yaw torque by regulatable differential locks.
Considering this background, the problem to be solved by the invention is to introduce a method for a motor vehicle which, together with the pure steering of the hybrid functions, depending on the steering of the hybrid functions.